1982 in film
The following is an overview of events in 1982 in film, including the highest-grossing films, award ceremonies and festivals, a list of films released and notable deaths. Highest-grossing films (U.S.) The top ten 1982 released films by box office gross in North America are as follows: Events * June 11 ** E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial is released; it will become the highest-grossing film of all time. ** Michelle Pfeiffer appears in her first leading role, in Grease 2, the sequel to the top-grossing film of 1978 (her film debut had come as Tony Danza's character's girlfriend in the 1980 movie The Hollywood Knights). * July 9 — Sci-fi movie Tron is the first feature film to use computer animation extensively. * July 23 — During production of Twilight Zone: The Movie, 53-year-old American actor Vic Morrow and two child actors are accidentally killed during a scene involving an operated helicopter. The accident leads to reforms in filmmaking safety and child-labor laws. * October 8 — Angelina Jolie makes her film debut as a child actress appearing with her father Jon Voight, in Lookin' to Get Out. She next appears on film as an adult 11 years later in Cyborg 2. * Glenn Close makes her film debut. * Hugh Grant makes his film debut. * Eddie Murphy makes his film debut. * The Coca-Cola Company acquires Columbia Pictures. * The THX Sound System is developed for use in movie theaters. Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: Gandhi – Indo-British Films, Columbia :Best Director: Richard Attenborough – Gandhi :Best Actor: Ben Kingsley – Gandhi :Best Actress: Meryl Streep – Sophie's Choice :Best Supporting Actor: Louis Gossett Jr. – An Officer and a Gentleman :Best Supporting Actress: Jessica Lange – Tootsie :Best Foreign Language Film: Volver a empezar (Begin the Beguine), directed by José Luis Garci, Spain Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial :Best Actor: Ben Kingsley – Gandhi :Best Actress: Meryl Streep – Sophie's Choice :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: Tootsie :Best Actor: Dustin Hoffman – Tootsie :Best Actress: Julie Andrews – Victor/Victoria :Other :Best Director: Richard Attenborough – Gandhi :Best Foreign Film: Gandhi, India Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :Missing, directed by Costa Gavras, United States :Yol (The Way), directed by Yılmaz Güney, Turkey Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :The State of Things (Der Stand der Dinge), directed by Wim Wenders, W. Germany / Portugal / USA Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Die Sehnsucht der Veronika Voss (Veronika Voss), directed by Rainer Werner Fassbinder, W. Germany 1982 Wide-release movies #Blade Runner #Fanny and Alexander #The Thing Births * January 6 ** Misha Omar, Malaysian actress and singer ** Eddie Redmayne, English actor * January 8 – Gaby Hoffmann, American actress * January 19 – Jodie Sweetin, American actress * January 28 - Mirtel Pohla, Estonian actress * February 6 – Alice Eve, English actress * February 8 – Danny Tamberelli, American actor * February 11 – Natalie Dormer, English actress * March 3 – Jessica Biel, American actress * March 7 – Nora Danish, Malaysian actress * March 11 – Thora Birch, American actress * March 16 – Dian Sastrowardoyo, Indonesian actress * March 24 – Vino Bastian, Indonesian actor * March 25 – Jenny Slate, American actress-comedian * April 3 – Cobie Smulders, Canadian actress * April 4 – Justin Cook, American voice actor * April 5 – Hayley Atwell, English actress * April 9 – Jay Baruchel, Canadian actor-comedian * April 10 – Chyler Leigh, American actress * April 11 – Remy Ishak, Malaysian actor * April 15 – Seth Rogen, Canadian actor-comedian * April 30 – Kirsten Dunst, American actress * May 11 – Jonathan Jackson, American actor * June 17 - Ursula Ratasepp, Estonian actress * June 29 ** Matthew Mercer, American voice actor ** Ott Sepp, Estonian actor * June 30 – Lizzy Caplan, American actress * July 1 – Hilarie Burton, American actress * July 8 ** Sophia Bush, American actress ** Schuyler Fisk, American singer-songwriter and actress * July 9 – Toby Kebbell, English actor * July 18 – Priyanka Chopra, Indian actress * July 19 – Jared Padalecki, American actor * July 24 ** Elisabeth Moss, American actress ** Anna Paquin, New Zealand actress * July 25 – Brad Renfro, American actor (d. 2008) * August 6 – Romola Garai, English actress * August 7 – Abbie Cornish, Australian actress * August 10 – Devon Aoki, American actress and model * August 13 – Sebastian Stan, Romanian-American actor * August 16 ** Cam Gigandet, American actor ** Todd Haberkorn, American voice actor * August 19 – Erika Christensen, American actress * September 4 – Shaheizy Sam, Malaysian actor * September 10 – Bret Iwan, current voice of Mickey Mouse * September 13 – J. G. Quintel, American animator, television writer, and voice actor * September 19 – Columbus Short, American actor and dancer * September 22 – Billie Piper, English singer and actress * September 27 – Anna Camp, American actress and singer * September 30 ** Kieran Culkin, American actor ** Lacey Chabert, American actress * October 3 – Clémence Poésy, French actress and model * October 23 – Bradley Pierce, American actor * October 27 – Patrick Fugit, American actor * October 31 – Justin Chatwin, Canadian actor * November 10 – Heather Matarazzo, American actress * November 12 – Anne Hathaway, American actress * November 29 – Lucas Black, American actor * November 30 – Elisha Cuthbert, Canadian actress * December 29 – Alison Brie, American actress * December 30 – Kristin Kreuk, Canadian actress Notable deaths Film debuts * Kirstie Alley – Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Antonio Banderas – Labyrinth of Passion * Ellen Barkin – Diner * Nicolas Cage - Fast Times at Ridgemont High * Glenn Close – The World According to Garp * Geena Davis – Tootsie * Shannen Doherty – Night Shift * Christine Ebersole – Tootsie * Emilio Estevez – Tex * Hugh Grant – Privileged * Anthony Michael Hall – Six Pack * Linda Hamilton – Tag: The Assassination Game * C. Thomas Howell – E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * Hulk Hogan – Rocky III * Jet Li – ''Shaolin Temple * Angelina Jolie – Lookin' to Get Out * Kevin Kline – Sophie's Choice * Amy Madigan – Love Child * Michael Madsen – Against All Hope * Eddie Murphy – 48 Hrs. * Heather O'Rourke – Poltergeist * Gary Oldman – Remembrance * Molly Ringwald – Tempest * Meredith Salenger – Annie * Eric Stoltz – Fast Times at Ridgemont High * Mr. T – Rocky III * Forest Whitaker – ''Tag: The Assassination Game * Aileen Quinn – ''Annie See also * List of American films of 1982 * List of British films of 1982 * List of French films of 1982 * List of German films of the 1980s * List of Bollywood films of 1982 * List of Italian films of 1982 * List of Japanese films of 1982 * List of Swedish films of the 1980s References Category:Years in film Category:1982 in film